Technical Field
This invention relates generally to pill boxes for storing several different medications. More particularly, this invention relates to an electronic pill box. Specifically, this invention is directed to an electronic pill box and a method of using the same where the pill box includes a housing having a base and a grid; and a blister pack including a plurality of vials prefilled with medication, where the vials are positioned adjacent an illumination source and a sensor connected to a microprocessor when the blister pack is engaged in the housing.
Background Information
Doctors prescribe medication for patients suffering from a variety of illnesses. One of the issues that is fairly common is that patients frequently do not follow the exact dosage regimen prescribed by the physician. They will tend to forget to take a dose at a prescribed time or will accidentally double up dosages when they can't remember if they took the medication at the prescribed time. Because the prescribed regimen is not being followed, the healing which should occur through action of the medication on their body may be slowed or the patient could actually put their health in jeopardy by overdosing themselves.
There have been attempts in the prior art to develop some type of system to assist a patient in keeping prescribed medication regimens. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,601 (McLaughlin) discloses a cabinet that has several independent vials into which individual doses of medication are placed. The cabinet includes some type of timing mechanism which automatically opens a locking mechanism engaged with a door to a particular vial when a preset time arrives. The locking mechanisms are timed for a twenty four hour period and the system includes a main signal light on the side of the cabinet to alert a caregiver that it is time to dispense medication to the patient. A keyed master-door blocks access to individual vial doors. A light is also associated with each vial in the cabinet and, if a vial is unlocked, the associated light will be illuminated to indicate the unlocked condition of the vial. The downfall with this system is that the master door has to be unlocked by a person other than the patient, such as a nurse. If the nurse does not unlock the master door then there will be no access to the unlocked vial. If the master door is unlocked and a vial door is automatically unlocked and opened at the preset time and the patient is not in any condition to access the medicine in the vial, that medicine could be accessed by other persons, such as children. Additionally, this type of cabinet is not designed to be carried around by the patient. It is configured to be mounted permanently on a wall, for example.
Hicks (U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,384) discloses a portable medicine cabinet with a computerized timer. Predetermined time intervals are entered into the computerized timer. The timer is connected to an indicator mechanism that indicates the predetermined time intervals and which of the medicines should be removed from vials within the cabinet. Each vial in the cabinet is cylindrical in shape and has a hinged door positioned to close off access to the vial. A means for entering time into the computer is provided on the cabinet. The computer generates an output signal when a present time is reached and this signal causes a signal light provided on the exterior surface of the cabinet proximate a vial to become illuminated. This lets the patient know which medicine to take. The cabinet also includes a screen for displaying time and a digital number for the vial to be accessed. The cabinet also includes a buzzer to alert the patient that it is time to take a medicine from the indicated vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,688 (Machamer) discloses a portable medical dispenser that includes a door which is retained in a closed position by way of a latch. The system includes a timer and an electronic memory. When a preset time is reached an audible alarm is sounded to notify the user that it is time to take a medication within the dispenser. The alarm may also include a flashing of the time display on the dispenser. A switch is mounted adjacent the door latch to detect when the door is opened. A disarming mechanism is provided and is capable of being programmed to disarm the alarm for a particular period. This is utilized when the portable dispenser is used for retaining birth control pills and no reminders to the user are needed for several days each month. The electronic memory cannot be altered by the user.
Urquhart (U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,600) discloses a dispenser that controls doses of pharmaceuticals to a patient. The dispenser includes a central processing unit that is programmed with an initial dosing regimen and is able to record and monitor dispensing of pharmaceuticals from the dispenser. The dispenser includes a timer and means for recording the actual times medicines are dispensed and for calculating discrepancies between the prescribed dispensing time and the actual dispensing time. The dispenser further includes a means for calculating a dosing correction factor for the patient based on the information gathered by the dispenser. The dispenser includes a display screen for displaying information it gathers and calculates. The patient is able to input information into the dispenser to be used in the various calculations performed by the dispenser. The dispenser is also equipped to provide a physician with information regarding any deviations in the dosing regimen.
Raven (U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,037) discloses a pill box that includes a timer to track time and an alarm to notify a patient when to take medication retained within the pill box at particular preset times. The alarm is deactivated when a door to a vial in the pill box is opened. The pill box includes an electronic memory that records each time the alarm is canceled and a display screen capable of displaying the recorded information. The times set in the timer can only be adjusted if the door to a vial is in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,463 to Lloyd et al discloses a medicine dispenser that includes a timer and a display for indicating the time at which a particular medicine should be taken and for giving the patient visual instructions. The dispenser is configured so that the medication can be kept in the original containers provided by a pharmacist. The dispenser is programmed to queue the medications so that they are able to be taken in the correct sequence. Sensors are provided in the various vials of the dispenser to verify that medication containers are returned to the dispenser after use. An alarm system is also provided in the dispenser to alert the patient that it is time to take a medicine from one of the vials. The alarm system generates a sound and/or illuminates a light to alert the patient that action must be taken.
Kehr et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,891) discloses a medication dispenser having a programmable microprocessor and a number of vials, each of which may store medication. A signaling system is provided to alert the patient to the fact that medication should be taken, to identify which vial the medication should be removed from; and the quantity of medication that is to be taken at that specific time. An alarm will sound if the designated vial is not opened within a certain period of time. The alarm is disarmed if the vial door is opened. The dispenser includes a display screen for displaying pertinent information. The device also includes a means for the patient to program the microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,937 (Rauche) discloses a dispenser that is capable of alerting a patient that it is time to take a medication from one of a plurality of vials. The dispenser includes a real-time clock for tracking time and a memory for storing times for taking medication. There is also an input for entering the times to be stored in the memory and an alarm system that is activated when the tracked real time corresponds to the stored time for taking medication. The dispenser housing is transparent so that a medication summary sheet retained within a vial is visible when the vial is closed. There are mounting devices within the vials for retaining an inhaler in a particular orientation therein. The door for each vial is locked into placed by an electronic mechanism and the door can only be moved to an open position when the electronic mechanism is deactivated. The dispenser also includes a real-time clock, a display, a push-button matrix for entering a code sequence, a buzzer, a light, and a vibratory mechanism; the last three components being provided to selectively alert a patient that it is time to take a medication from the dispenser. The dispenser also includes a programmable memory and control means for controlling various components that make up the dispenser.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,087 (Laurent et al) discloses an electronic pill box that includes multiple vials for retaining doses of medicine therein. The pill box includes a microprocessor that can have prescription data inputted therein. A display is provided on the device and each vial has a pill dispenser that is adapted to dispense pharmaceuticals of various forms and sizes therefrom. An automatic controller associated with each vial controls medication movement from the vial. Data can be loaded into the microprocessor by a detachable data medium. The system also includes a detector associated with each vial and the memory records the withdrawal of pills from each vial. The microprocessor includes a counter responsive to the detector for counting down the pills dispensed from the vial. This enables the patient to determine the remaining number of medications in each vial. The vials are selectively detachable from the dispenser and the dispenser's controller is capable of determining how many vials are engaged with the dispenser's housing at any time.